The Chronicles of PruCan
by prussiaxcanadaforever
Summary: They're getting married, Germany and Italy...Italy's been telling me Prussia will propose...but...would he really propose to me? Would he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story...sorry if it is not good**

CHAPTER 1: Canada's POV

I was sitting in the living room playing on the laptop when Prussia came stumbling in and was drunk.

"Hey birdie. Vhat are you doin?" Prussia said.

"Nothin', Gilly, did you have fun with Spain and France?" I said.

"Yea ve did, even zough ve got kicked out of the bar, but yea ve had a blast!"

"Could you guys ever go to a bar and not get kicked out?"

"Probably not, vell I'm going to bed if you need me, just vait until my awesome self vakes."

Then he stumbles up the stairs into the bed room. I was waiting to talk to Italy on Skype and see what Italy was wanting to show me. Finally, he got on Skype and sent me a call, so I answered it. He was jumping up and down and looked so excited.

"Canada look what Doitsu gave me and he propose to me!" Italy said holding his hand up to the camera with this beautiful ring on it.

"That's good Italy. Good to hear that" I said.

"I think Prussia is going to propose to you sometime soon...they were speaking earlier and I was listening to them...but they were speaking in German so I'm not for sure."

"Well that would be nice...b-but do you really think he would?"

"I am sure he would...you guys do make one of the cutest couples"

"Y-you think we make a cute couple?" while blushing a little.

"Si, I think you guys do make a cute couple."

He was my phone went off, it was America.

"Hey i got to go Alfred is calling me."

"Ok see you around"

Then i ended the call and answered my phone.

"Yes Alfred" I said.

"Where is Prussia?" America asked.

"In our room asleep, he just got back from drinking with France and Spain. Why?"

"I was going to see if he wanted to go with me and Denmark to go drinking."

"Well maybe another day?"

"Ok well see you around Mattie...I might just take Arthur out to do something instead of going out drinking."

"Ok well tell Arthur I said 'hi' if you do go and see him."

Then he hung up.

"Wonder whats wrong with Alfred?" I said out loud.

Then kumajiro looked up at me and said "Hungry"

"Are you hungry again it hasn't been that long since I fed you last I thought."

"Hungry!"

"Ok Kuma come on lets go get you something to eat."

Then we got up ans went to the kitchen

"Fish" Kuma said.

"Ok" I went over to the refrigerator and got some for him and put it in his bowl.

"There you go boy."

He started to chomp down on the fish. Then my phone went off in the living room so I had to go and get it and it was Russia.

"B-bonjour Russia" I said.

"Pryviet Canada, I was calling you because I think one of your polar bears are over here at my house trying to get to me again." Russia said.

"Ok I will head over there in a little to get it."

"Thank you because you know those polar bears don't like me at all"

"Y-yes I know Russia see you in a little."

Then I hung up my phone. I wrote on a piece of paper "Be back in a little had to go do a few things gilly -canada" then left to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter please review sorry if it is a short chapter.**

CHAPTER 2: Canada's POV

I finally got to Russia's house and knocked on the door.

He opened up the door and I walked in.

"The polar bear is in the back yard." Russia said.

I walked back there and it was.

"Y-yes it is one of my polar bears"

Then I went out and grabbed it by the ear.

"What are you doing over here? You should be home" I said.

The bear was trying to get Russia.

"No, you are not going to get Russia."

Then I saw that the bear wanted Russia instead of me.

"Russia I think this polar bear wants to be your friend actually."

"I thought polar bears didn't like me?"

Then I set the polar bear down and it went up to Russia's feet and snuggled up by them.

"I guess your right Canada. It does like me."

He leaned down and picked it up off the floor.

"Food?" It said looking up at Russia.

"What do they like to eat?" Russia said

"Raw fish is what I feed Kuma but he likes pancakes to"I said.

"Okay I think I have some fish"

"Well, I better be going before Prussia wakes up and sees I'm not there and take care of him."

"Ok see you around I will I think he loves me so we are good." Then I left to go back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Canada's POV

When I got back Prussia was up and in the front room.

"Vhere have you been Birdie?" Prussia asked.

"There was a polar bear that got over to Russia's house and he thought it was trying to get him...but it turns out that the bear liked him and didn't want to attack him"

"Oh it should have eat his head off anyways I don't like him."

"Well America called earlier to see if you wanted to go drinking with him and Denmark but I told him you already went drinking with France and Spain all ready."

I went and sat by him and started to snuggle up to him.

"Ok I vill call him in a little and see vhen he vants to go out drinking next time...but tonight ve are going out on a date because ve haven't been on one in a vhile now"

"O-ok yea I guess we haven't been on one in a while"

"The reservations are at 7:00 and its 5:30 now, so ve have a hour in a half until then so ve can start getting dress in a little."

We just stayed on the couch until we needed to start getting dress. We were almost ready to leave when I got a call from America.

"Hey Canadia, can I have Prussia tonight?" America said.

"Here you can talk to him yourself." I said.

Then I handed Prussia the phone.

"It's America he's wanting to see if you can go and drink with him probably."

He took the phone and went to the bedroom.

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter and this chapter is really short they are going to get longer...What do you think is going to happen at the restaurant? Review and leave your answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Prussia's POV

Birdie said America wanted to go out drinkng with me and Denmark but I was going to propose to him at the restaurant.

"America I can't, I am going to actually propose to Birdie tonight, tomorrow ve can go and ve vill have something to celebrate." I said.

"Oh ok well see you tomorrow sometime good luck." America said.

"Vill do, see you tomorrow and stay awesome!"

Then I got off the phone and went to the front room and handed Mattie his phone back.

"What was he wanting?" Birdie asked.

"Oh just to see vhen ve are going out to drink next time."

"Oh ok well come on lets go to the restaurant."

Then we left to go to the restaurant. When we got to the restaurant he helped me out of the car.

"Wow Gilly this place looks expensive." Birdie said.

"Vell ve haven't done this in a vhile and I needed to catch up Vith it so I picked here and it's a friends restaurant." I said.

"OK"

Then we walked into the restaurant. My friend met us at the front and took us to a room by our self. He knew when to bring the cake that said 'will you marry me' on it. I pulled the chair out for Birdie to sit in and then we ordered our food.

"Birdie, I vill be right back I have to go to the restroom real quick." I said.

"Ok Gilly hurry back." he said.

I walked out the room and found my friend.

"Hey do you have the cake ready?...Can I see it?" I said.

"Sure come on I will show you."

He lead me to the kitchen part and we walked in I saw the cake and fell in love with it.

"It's awesome! I love it!" I said.

"Good I don't know if we did a good job or not."he said.

"I got to get back Canada is probably vondering vhere i am."

I went back to the table and sat down. Then our food came and we started to eat. We got a plate of Spaghetti to share. While we were eating we both got the end of a spaghetti noodle and didn't even know it and ended up kissing you know like in the movies. Birdie started to blush after we kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone this came extremely late...I was at my dads during the week and forgot to save it on my phone so i could upload chapter but here is the next chapter for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Canada's POV

We finished eating the spaghetti and were just sitting around and then some people brought in a cake and they sat the cake on the table. I looked on the top of it and read what it said in my head and looked up from the cake and saw Prussia on one knee holding out a ring and he said "So will you marry me, Birdie."

"Y-yes!"

Then he got up and put the ring on my finger and we kissed.

"The cake is so pretty and wonderful" I said.

"Vell, my friend is the one that designed it. I just told him Vhat I was doing."

"This is why you really wanted to came here and take me out...I love it."

I kissed him again. Before we cut the cake his friend walked in and he took a picture of us behind the cake.

"You guys do make a cute couple" he said.

"Thank you and we awesomely do!" Prussia said.

I was just blushing and trying to hide my face behind him. Then we cut the cake and gave him a slice of cake too.

Then we went home after a while and I got a call from America and he said "Can I have Prussia please Canadia, we haven't went out drinking in a while."

"Fine I guess you guys can, but don't get kicked out of the bar." I said.

"sweet thanks brother!"

"But if you guys need me to come and get you then call and I will come and get you guys."

"Ok well then do you think you can just take us to the bar and come and pick us up when we call?"

" Yea that might be better"

"Ok you can come over here and leave your car over here so tomorrow you can leave in your car and I don't have to drive you."

"Sweet! thanks brother!"

Then he hung up.

"You can go drinking with America and Denmark tonight and have fun."

"But i actually want to stay here with you and not go." he said whining.

"just go out and have fun we can go and do something deserve going out drinking with them anyways."

America and Denmark got there a few hours later and they were already to go.

"Ok you guys ready for me to drop you off at the bar."

"Yea!" they said.

I took them to the bar they wanted to go to.

"Ok here we are and remember to call me when you guys are done drinking." I said.

"I will, I won't forget." Prussia said.

Then kissed me before they got out. I went back home and just got on the internet.

**A/N: here is chapter 5 I hope you guys like it...please review if you like it or not because I don't think it is really good but my friend does bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Canada's POV

I was busy talking to Italy on Skype when I got a call from the bar and said I needed to come and pick them up because they were to loud and was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Italy, I have to go and get the guys, talk to you later." I said.

"Ciao Canada see you later" Italy said.

Then I got off Skype and went to the bar to pick them up.

When I got there I walked in and the bartender saw me and gave me their phones.

I grabbed Prussia and America by the ear and Denmark just followed them along.

"Ooowww, Birdie, why do you have to grab my ear!" Prussia said.

"Brother stop pulling on my ear you know I don't like it."America said.

I dragged them to the car and strapped them in. I got in the drivers seat and started to drive home. They were being loud and I kept having to hit Prussia and America to get them to stop talking for a little. We finally got home and I had to help them in the house because of how drunk they were. I got them to the couch in the front room and took Prussia to our bedroom. America went to a room that he made for him and was holding on to the wall and then just fell on the floor infront of the bed. I went and picked him up and put him in bed everyone said he was heavy but they just weren't use to carrying him. Denmark was already asleep on the couch and I just put a cover over him and was heading to bed when I heard one of their phones going was Denmark's phone going off it was Norway.

"B-bonjour, Norway, its Canada, Denmark is asleep on my couch. They just got back from drinking not to long ago." I said.

"Oh ok as long as I know where he is and he's ok." Norway said.

"Well I should tell you that I had to go and get all three of them from the bar because they were bothering everyone but he was quiet when I told them three to be quiet while the other two was loud."

"Ok I will deal with him when he gets home bye."

"Bye"

Then I got off his phone and put it on the table.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys love it and review if it is good. Don't forget to favorite and follow the story! :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Canada's POV

The next morning I got up and started to head to the kitchen, but saw Denmark was awake on the couch.

"Hi Denmark." I said.

"Hey do you know what happened last night?...I don't remember." Denmark asked.

"Well I don't know everything all I know was that you guys got kicked out of the bar and I had to go get you guys...Oh and Norway heard about what happened and your in trouble now."

"Noooo not Norway!"

Then I went to the kitchen and started to make pancakes. America got up next and needed something for a headache.

"Where is the stuff for headaches Mattie?" America said.

"Same place as always." I said in the kitchen still.

Then I guess he went into the bathroom to get some. I had a big stack of pancakes made when all three of them got in the kitchen. They sat down at the table and I put the pancakes in the middle of the table. I had like three bottles of home made maple syrup on the table.

"They syrup was just made 2 days ago so its still fresh." I said.

"Wait you make your own maple syrup!" Denmark said.

"Y-yes Denmark and take this bottle with you for Norway." Then I handed him a bottle.

"Ok and how mad do you think Norway is at me?"

"I did tell Norway on the way here that you were quiet while the other two were loud and wouldn't stay down. Which means no going out drinking for 2 weeks for you Gilly and I am going to talk to England about you America." I said.

"No I need beer! I need beer!" Prussia said.

"No don't tell England I will be in big trouble." America said.

"It doesn't matter I am going to tell him anyway."

**A/N: here is the next chapter for my book...hope you guys like the chapter...don't forget to review and favorite :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Canada's POV

When we finally got done eatting Denmark called Norway to get him and America left to go back to his home. I called England a little after America left.

"B-bonjour England, America is on his way that away now." I said.

"Ok and how bad was he actually?" England asked.

"Well after I went and got them from the bar, him and Prussia was yelling and wouldn't stop messing with me while I was driving. I did ground Prussia from no beer for 2 weeks."

"Ok well I might just say the same thing and he will be grounded that long too."

"Ok well I got to go see what Prussia is doing"

"Ok see you around."

Then he hung up and I put the phone on the table. I went up to the room to see what Prussia was doing.

"What are you doing Gilly?"

"Oh I am reading."

"What are you reading?"

"50 shades of gray...why?"

"Just wondering what you are reading. I don't get how you can read those."

I started to get dressed to go to bed. I climbed into bed and he put the book down and turn the light off and snuggled up against me and we fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the long await guys I kind of forget about it but here is the next chapter of the book and thanks for my Gilly to editing my story...you guy need to go read her books her profile is GeritaPrucan4!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Canada's POV

When I woke up I thought Prussia would still be in bed but he wasn't there. I got up and went down stairs and smelt pancakes and...wurst i think. Then I heard Gilly in the kitchen talking to someone. I could here two voices in the kitchen, it had to be him and Germany because I heard Prussian coming from there...I think it was Prussian.

"B-bonjour Gilly." I said still a little tired.

"Hey Birdie your up, I tried making pancakes and kinda failed and Germany is here because he needed to ask me some things." he said.

"Hallo Canada" Germany said.

"Hi Germany...ok well I will finish the pancakes at least you tried to make them."

Then they went to talking again. I didn't know what they were talking about because Gilly rarely speaks Prussian around me. The pancakes finally got done and I got two bottles of maple syrup out for us.

"This is homemade isn't it?" Germany asked.

"Oui, I finished making it three days ago actually." I said.

After we got done eating he had to go but before he left I gave him a bottle for him and Italy.

"Why was Germany actually here? And don't lie"

"Its going to be a surprise for you und Ita."

"You know I don't like surprises!"

"I know but this one you vill love"

"Ok whatever...we'll see"

"You know I am not going to like this?"

"I know your not but oh well."

"If you need me I will be in the front room."

Then I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Birdie don't be mad at me...I vant to tell you but if Germany finds out I told you he vould be so mad at me."

"But you know how much I hate it when you do stuff like this and hide secrets."

"I know, I know how much you hate it." Then Prussia went upstairs to go to the bedroom I guess.

**A/N: Sorry for this I forgot to post this and probably alot of you have been wanting to read the next chapter...but here it is**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Prussias POV

I went up to the bedroom and called Germany because Birdie was mad that I was hiding a secret from him.

"Hey bruder vhen are ve going to do the surprise wedding for Birdie and Ita?" I asked.

"We can do it tomorrow if you guys want to its already almost ready...ve have nothing else going on tomorrow anyways." Germany said.

"Ok zhat's good because Birdie is mad that I'm not telling him vhat ve are doing"

"Italia still doesn't know anything about it."

"I got to go bruder Birdie is coming up here."

Then I hung up. Birdie was getting ready for bed and when he got in bed he wouldn't look at me.

"Birdie look at me."

He was just shaking his head.

"Come on please don't be mad at me because you are going to think tomorrow is awesome!"

He still wouldn't look at me. I gave up and wrapped my arms around him and whispered "Ich Liebe Dich Birdie."

Then fell asleep.

**A/N: sorry for theslow updates i have felt so busy that i have forgot to update but here is chapter 10!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Canadas POV

I woke up with Gilly's arm around me still. I turned around and put my arm around him because I still loved him, but he was keeping a secret from me.

"Guten Morgen Birdie." Prussia said.

"B-bonjour gilly." I said.

"Did my Birdie sleep well?"

"Y-yes"

"Well we need to get up because we have somewhere to go."

We started to get up and get dressed.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"It's going to be a surprise and only Germany is in the surprise and Italy is waiting to see the surprise too." Then we walked out the door to go to the surprise thing.

When we got there Gilly made we stay outside and wait for him to come get me, Italy was out there waiting too.

"B-bonjour I-italy what do you think they are doing in there?" I asked.

"Oh ciao Canada, I don't know...what do you think they are doing?" Italy asked.

"I d-don't k-know...b-but I want to know."

"I didn't even know there was a surprise until this morning." Some guy came and got us and took us inside.

**A/N: sorry for not updating a lot i haven't forgot the book if you like that its just i haven't have time to update i seems **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Prussias POV

After I went into the place everything was ready for us.

"Someone can go and get Birdie and Ita now." I said.

Someone went to the door and opened it and we were standing close to the back and then Birdie and Ita looked in and saw us standing and looked in aww at us. They started to walk down the aisle and music was playing. When they got to us the music stopped and they took our hand and we stood there and the guy that was going to marry us came up and started to talk.

We invited everyone we could think of so the place was first England and France didn't like that I wanted to marry him but I guess they don't care because they weren't mad at me anymore.

The guy was going on and on and it seemed like a long time until we had to start repeating stuff after him. We had someone who handed us the rings when we needed and Ita had to repeat the saying first then they put the rings on our had the ring he picked out for Ita and I had mine that I picked out for Birdie in our hands. We slipped the rings on their hand and then he said "you may kiss the bride" and we did.

Music started to play agian and we walked out of the place and outside. I picked up Birdie and started to carry him bridal style outside. I sat him back down when we got outside. We were going to my friends resturant to celebrate it. Everyone was getting in their vehicles and we get in outs that said just got married on the back of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Canadas POV

The wedding was perfect...I loved it. Now we are heading to his friends restaurant to celebrate and have some food. When we got there everyone was waiting outside because they wanted us to go in first since we got Me, Gilly, Germany, and Italy all walked in and found the room we were going to have for a celebration.

There was a 4 layer cake and it had all of our flags on it and it was amazing. We got a picture of us by the cake and there was dancing and it was finally time to cut the cake and I grabbed a little and shoved it in his face. He was shocked at first but got a small piece of cake and did the same thing.

After we cut the cake we gave everyone a was a special table just for the newly married couples and that is where we sat. After we ate the cake they wanted to have a special dance for us 4. At first I didn't want to dance but he dragged me to the dance floor and they put on a slow dance the song was 'I Cross My Heart' by George Strait and we danced and everyone was taking a video or picture of us.I was leaning my head on his chest and we were just slow dancing. When the song was almost done we ended with a kiss. The song was finally over and people was clapping.

**A/N: sorry i haven't put a new chapter in a long time i have felt busy but i know i haven't been.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We were all having a blast and we were dancing and then a slow dance song came up again and France wanted me to have a dance with him. Gilly was ok with it so we walked out there and we started to dance and everyone stopped to look at us dance.

"Now who am I going to dance with after this because my baby's all grown up?" France asked.

"Papa I will always be your little baby no matter what." I said.

They were playing the song that we use to always slow dance to.

"D-did you ask them to play this song for us?" I asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

"Y-you did Papa d-didn't you?"

"Lets just enjoy this dance together."

We danced more and some people was watching him swirl me people was saying "They look good dancing together." Papa taught me how to dance very well. The very first thing he taught me how to do after I started to walk was to dance very well.

When the song finally ended Gilly came up to me and said

"Wow. Where did you learn how to dance that good?"

"From my Papa of course."

My Papa went to talk to a few people after we danced. I went and sat down to rest. I went over to the drink table they had there and got something to drink.

"Ciao Canada...today has been amazing."Italy said.

"Oh b-bonjour Italy It has been amazing. I have loved it."

Some people were needing to leave because it was getting dark so they were coming and giving us stayed a little after because Gilly needed to talk to his friend about stuff.


End file.
